Lies and Deception
by daydreamer04
Summary: "I know what happened...with the Chamber. I know what you went through, I know what he did to you. I know of the darkness that resides in you. I know what you are capable of. In a few years time Weasley, you too will see, until then I will wait." D/G
1. Fall First Year

A/N I do not not own any of these characters, except the ones made up by me and not J.. This story is something that has been in progress for many years and I have finally decided to give it a shot.

Fall of First Year

Do you know what it's like to have a friend? A friend that you trust, a friend that you love, a friend that you would die for? What about a friend who you would do anything for, no questions asked. I do. But I also know of a friend who is full of lies, deception and betrayal. Yet you still love him. You still trust him, and you would still die for him. It was my first year. 11 years old and so innocent, so naive. So young and full of life, full of hope. Not anymore. It was a year of new experiences both good and bad, for better and for worse. Some say it was a lesson that I had to learn, others say it was a lesson that no one should have had to go through. Me? I try not to think about it in that way. To be blunt I was a loner. From the start I was all by myself, alone. To this day, it has never changed. But we will get to that. To the world I was invisible. Always ignored, always looked over. Even to myself, I usually tended to forget I was there. Wherever there was. I had longed and craved for a friend. Friend. Back then that word, no meaning was so foreign to me. I had no concept of what a friend was, until he came. Yes HE. The one who had changed my life. The one that made me the way I am today, the one who had taken my soul from me. But more importantly the one who had taught me the most valuable things in life that I would ever learn. For one, trust is over-rated. I was stupid and I paid for my mistakes. Yes a hefty pay for such a small mistake. But all small mistakes accumulate until it eventually becomes one grand mistake, which can never be taken back. So in the end I had this huge mistake. And I paid for it, with my life. Not just my life though. My body and soul as well.

But that was near the end of the year.

Let's start at the beginning. Shall we?

That summer I had been alone. No one to talk to, no one to be with. Unbeknownst of my knowledge that was just the beginning of a long, lonely year. My brother surprisingly made friends. They had come to stay over for the last few weeks of summer. Apparently a year at Hogwarts made him "mature" and I was too young as well as him being too old, so playing with me had stopped. So I read, and drew and wrote. Yes I was a writer. Mind you, nothing good was written, not then anyways. Only years to come would I have written anything worth reading. I paid no mind to my brother and his friends. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I was head over heels for him. And it showed, boy did it ever show. When I think of it now, it disgusts me. Not because of the way I acted, no. But that it was him of all people. Back then, I worshipped him, he was my hero. Now, well one's ideals of people change. No one seemed to notice that I never left my room. Only for meals and times when I was needed. Not even my own mother noticed that for the whole summer I was absent. The woman who gave life to me, sad isn't it? She was too preoccupied with Ron and his new friends to pay any heed to me.

So when the summer came to an end, I wasn't all that sad to see it go.

My first year at Hogwarts was commencing. A little girl of only 11 years old. I was so excited for it to start. For me to finally be able to see all the wonders in which my brother spoke of. But most importantly, I was excited to make friends.

In some twisted sort of way my wish had come true. But not how I had expected it.

I was in awe the moment I had gotten off that big red steaming train. The first thing I saw was the half-giant. Hagrid. No he wasn't important. The first real thing that stuck in my mind was the castle. The moment it came into view I was awestruck. It was so surreal. I was in a trance the whole boat ride and going into the castle. I zoned out during McGonagall's speech. As she led us to the sorting hat I wondered briefly what would happen if I was not sorted into Gryffindor? As I waited for my turn to come I took in my surroundings. I watched the houses, the students.

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were happy and excited to be back at school. What interested me though were neither of those houses. I strayed my eyes across the room and took a good, long look at the house of serpents. They intrigued me. Most of them looked bored and seemed as if they couldn't care less about the sorting ceremony. I didn't have much time to think about it as my name was called.

"Weasley, Ginevra" The hat had yelled.

As I walked up those stairs I saw my brothers looking at me. Watching me and waiting for me to be sorted into their house, like every other Weasley in history. As I sat on the stool and the hat slid over my head I had but one thought going through my mind.

_Am I to be sorted into Gryffindor like every other of my kin before me?_

Something that no one save two people know, is that unlike everyone thought, I was not immediately sorted into the house of lions.

"Another Weasley eh?" The hat had asked me sarcastically.

"Yes, but does that matter? It is only a name nothing more." I retorted back.

"Hmm Your not like the others. You do not belong with them. You are greater. Slytherin would be the house for you. You can achieve great things." The hat had told me.

"NO! Gryffindor, not Slytherin." I screamed at the hat in my mind.

"You will regret it one day...GRYFFINDOR" The hat said to everybody else.

As I made my way to the Gryffindor table, everyone was clapping for me. Loudly. Especially my brothers. As I sat down and waited for the food that I knew was going to come, I promised myself I would not tell anybody what had happened up there with the hat. I kept to that promise, well mostly anyways.

The thing is, I did regret it. The fucking hat was right. Not that I realized it until a year too late.

So like every first year before me, I made my way to my house table. The table where I would be eating for the next seven years, three times a day. Not that I thought of it like that. No, I was just glad that I was sorted into the house that my brothers were in. In some way, I was finally accepted into something.

The feast ended and we were all led to our new common room by no other than my brother Percy. We stopped at a portrait of a fat lady. When we got into the common room I was in awe. I have never in my life seen something so magnificent and majestic than that common room. Done up to the nines in gold and maroon. As we were shown our dormitories I took one last look at the Gryffindor common room and thought to myself, what would the Slytherin common room have looked like?

What is it that after a good full meal, all you want to do is sleep? But when you finally get into your bed the last thing you can do is fall asleep. I found myself that first night, awake and not being able to fall asleep. So I had decided to unpack my things. Why not get a head start on it? After all my books were put away in their proper places, there was this one lone book left on my bed. I've never seen it before and I had no clue what it was, or which subject it was for. So I opened it and to my amazement it was blank. I decided that it must have been a present from my parents. A diary, I thought to myself.

So I wrote about the wonders of Hogwarts and my first impressions of the school and my expectations for the year. And last but not least I wrote down that I was almost sorted into Slytherin. I wrote about how my parents would have been disappointed in me and what kind of child would I have been if I had chosen to go into Slytherin over Gryffindor?

With that I made my way to bed and finally fell asleep. But unbeknownst to my knowledge, a reply was being written to my last question. In a very defined male script the answer popped up; _**The Ideal one.**_


	2. Spring First Year

Lies and Deceptions

A/N See first chapter, I own nothing. I am still looking for a Beta-Reader, in need of one desperately. Sorry for the delay, I've been having major problems with my internet. Enjoy.

Spring of First Year

I was invisible and invincible. Or so that was the way Tom made me feel. Quite a combination, yet he had some sort of power over me that made me feel things that I had never dreamt of before. He made me feel special. Besides him, no one else paid any heed to me, not that I wanted it any other way. I had grown accustomed to being alone, except for the odd appearance of my brothers who took turns pretending to make me feel like I mattered at all to them. I spent all my time in either a secluded corner of the library or in my room with my bed curtains closed around me insuring that I had all the privacy that I wanted. During the night, all my defenses went down, and with those gone I had always felt naked and vulnerable to the world. That feeling at times made me sick just thinking of it. Every so often each month, I would get these horrible dreams. I would only get glimpses of what had transpired in them when I woke up but I always remembered the feelings that were felt within the dreams. There was so much anger and hurt, and pain, especially the pain. At times I would wake up in utter agony because the pain felt so real and it was too much to handle.

Leading to the end of the year, I started feeling the emotions of which my dreams held, during the day. I would nearly collapse from the sheer torture of it all. It made me weak which was something that was not allowed. I shared all these feelings with Tom but he never said anything in return anymore. Well, he occasionally said enough to let me know that his presence was still there but nothing else. It infuriated me. He was supposed to be my friend. He was supposed to listen to my problems and fix them for me, or at least help me solve them. If he left, I would have no one and that would just not do. I had become too dependent on him, on his friendship.

I continued studying and became the smartest in my class, eventually in my entire grade. Not that anyone knew because no one interacted with me or exchanged words or pleasantries with me. No one cared. Potions was my best class but only because I had Tom as a tutor. I can tell you one thing, he knew his stuff. Snape never disliked me like all the other Gryffindors, he merely had a distaste for me because of the blood that ran through my veins. He couldn't hide his dislike of Weasley's to me. But later on in the upcoming years that had changed as well into a respect, which then blossomed into friendship. But we are getting ahead of ourselves right now. The black-outs were increasing as my strength started decreasing. I knew that something was wrong and that something was going on, but I was too proud and stubborn to ask anyone for help. Tom had rubbed off on me. Don't get me wrong, I was still quite naive and innocent, but deep down I thought things that little 11 year old girls that were made of sugar and spice should never think. Not until later on did I realize that it wasn't me who had thought and felt those vile things, yet it was Tom who was slowly getting stronger and had started to infiltrate my mind.

Then one day, everything changed. I woke up with a horrible headache, and before I knew it, I was throwing up. After I had emptied everything that was in me, I took a look at my surroundings. I did not recognize anything and I suddenly saw that I was in unfamiliar territory. I stood up on shaky legs, trying to get my bearings and saw this huge statue of someone. My vision was a little blurry, so I couldn't really make out any details. I was cold and I felt more alone than ever in that place. I felt a wave of nausea come over me again before I passed out. When I woke up again, I was back in my bed and it was the middle of the night. I went back to sleep praying that I wouldn't have one of those dreams again. Little did I know, that after that night, the dreams were only going to get worse with time. They would have eventually progressed to the point that I would pass out cold and Tom would take over my body for longer periods of time.

That wasn't the only time I had woken up in the Chamber. Tom was only getting used to having control over my mind and body for longer periods of time, sometimes up to a day at most. He was as I would call it "experimenting" with my body. He had to test out his limits. Finally, I had caught on and then tried to get rid of my best friend forever. Except even back then things were never in my favor. Not only did I have to go through all that trouble of stealing him back from Harry, but I had to grovel for Toms affections once again. It was really never the same after that. He was never as nice to me or as sweet or free with compliments as he was before. I had to tell him things and do things for him so that I could get back into his good graces. I guess you can say that I was spoiled by his compliments and I would do anything, and I mean anything to get one of them uttered from his lips. He gave them sparingly after the incident, and even then they weren't as they had once been.

One day, I found a feather in my hair when I woke up. I had no clue where it had come from or how it had come to be in my hair. That wasn't the only strange thing that had started to recently happen to me. I couldn't explain them, even to myself so I put them all in the back of my mind. My schoolwork was suffering from all the weird things that were surrounding me. My teachers were all "concerned" about me, always questioning me about my lack of excellent academics as it had always been during the year. Well, not Snape but everyone else. The thing that troubled me the most though, was that I couldn't even care. I couldn't muster up any feelings of guilt about how I was letting my academics slide near the end of the year when I had worked so hard towards the grades I earned.

Near the end of the year, there started to be cases of petrified students. Every time I would hear the news about another one, I would get a cold fear crawling up through my insides. I could never explain it and I had always felt a little bit guilty, never knowing why. Not once though, did I ever think that I was the one who was doing it all, causing all the mayhem and havoc in the walls of my school.

I started to retreat into myself, the more Tom took over me. I was fading away, and no one noticed. Not even my brother who was supposed to look after me and care for me. I was slowly disintegrating, vanishing into an oblivion of nothingness. My thoughts slowly were driven out from my head. I was a shell, a holding cell for Tom. He took over my body and my mind. I was no longer there. Ginevra who? I did not know who or what I was anymore. He made it that way, he needed it that way and I had become a willing participant to his crazed desires. No one questioned my weird behavior or actions. Tom made sure to bring my grades back up so that my teachers wouldn't bother him with questions. During his invasion of my body, I was always there in the back, watching yet not caring.

One day though, I opened my eyes for the first time in a very long time. This was me, not Tom willing for my eyes to open. I had found myself back in my own mind, my own body. I hadn't disappeared, but I wish that I had. I was back in that place that haunted my dreams throughout the year. The statue was as I remembered it. Yet unlike in my dreams, a figure was standing over me, analyzing me. I don't know how but he was there. Out of my body and in a non-corporeal shape of how he had looked when he was still alive. Tom. My friend, my beautiful, abusive friend. I had asked him how. I had asked him so many things. I was scared and weak, cold and hungry. He didn't care though, he never really cared. I had trouble breathing and I felt like there was a part of me missing. I couldn't explain it, but I felt empty like a part of me had been ripped out, forever gone, forever lost.

I had only found out later that while he took over me, he had stolen a small fraction of my soul. I was incomplete. But in doing so, he had given me a small fraction of his soul as well. It was strange having a piece of someone else's very being in you. His soul was dark and a burden to carry around. But I was stuck with it. I had felt so violated. In some way I had been. He had magically raped me. I couldn't truly comprehend what that meant and to this day, I still don't. Somehow he had raped me with out intercourse.

The blackness was creeping in from behind my eyelids and the next thing I knew, my world had gone black.

There was a bright light, it pierced through my closed eyelids right into my retinas. It was blinding and suffocating. I heard voices and sounds. Slowly as my eyelids opened, I saw my headmaster standing over me with my parents. I was surprised to see them there. I was after all in the hospital wing as I had come to conclude.

"Hello Ms. Weasley. I am very glad to see you alive and well." Dumbledore told me with that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Your parents have been worried about you and they are just seeing for themselves what I have been telling them all this time; that you are fine and just healing."

After that was said, my mother rushed to hug me and started sobbing on my shoulder. My dad looked like he was about to cry too, which confused me. Why was I even here in the first place?

They bombarded me with questions, never leaving me time to answer any of them. I knew nothing though. Not until the summer when I pieced everything together. Finally they left, flooing home. I needed rest and peace. But I wasn't going to get that either. As soon as my parents left, my brother and Hermione stepped into the hospital wing. I thought that it was nice of them to come and check up on me but they made their way to another bed, the one across the room from me. I didn't even realize that Harry was there as well. Of course he would be, he's always there. They even reserved a bed for him. Why would they have come to see me? They ignored and neglected me all year long why should it be different now? I was mad at myself for getting excited over the fact that maybe they had started to care. There was no time for delusions anymore.

For the remainder of the week, I didn't get many visitors or many get well cards. Harry, on the other hand, was bombarded with gifts of all kinds from almost every Gryffindor that I knew and then some. I expected that not many people knew I was even in the hospital wing. Even after visiting Harry, they paid no mind to me, acting as if I didn't even exist. I was still invisible to everyone, except this time I didn't have the feeling of invincibility. My last night in the hospital wing, which was incidentally the second to last night before school ended, I had the utmost weirdest encounter that I can recall. I was having trouble sleeping that night, so I was in and out of consciousness. One of the few times I was completely lucid, I heard footsteps approaching my bed. At first I thought that it was Madame Pomfrey, yet her footsteps would not have stilled just outside the curtains hanging around my bed. I heard loud breathing and then the sounds of the curtains slowly being pulled open so that the figure could make its way through.

I closed my eyes, feigning sleep wondering who would come visit me willingly. The person sat down on my bed, silent the whole time. I was shaken ever so slightly by a hand.

" I know you're awake Weasley, don't play stupid with me no matter how well you do it."

I opened my eyes to see none other than Draco Malfoy sitting on my bed. Of course I was scared out of my wits, but what was I to do? If I screamed, I was surely to wake up the other students residing in the Hospital Wing.

"Wh-wh-what do you want Malfoy?" I asked him, not having the control of my motor functions.

" I know what happened…..with the Chamber. I know what you went through, I know what he did to you. No one else would be able to understand, no one will even try. I know of the darkness that resides in you. I know what you are capable of. In a few years time Weasley, you too will see. Until then I will wait."

With that said, he left me, confused and intrigued. I had no clue what it all meant or why he seeked me out, but I was never going to forget it. Little did I know that those words of his were left there to haunt me, until the day I realized the truth behind them.


	3. Winter Second Year

Lies and Deceptions

Winter of Second Year

I opted to stay at school during the winter holidays. No one really wanted me to go back home, their insistences were just out of mere politeness. I knew the way they felt, I saw it in their eyes when they thought that I was not looking. My past haunted them, more so than it haunted me. I lived through it yet they couldn't seem to get past it. The pity in their eyes threatened the fire in my body to explode. I didn't need their pity, I just needed someone to understand and care. No one wanted to listen to me, not to what I had to say, they had already formed their own thoughts on the matter. They knew how I felt, how I was doing, how I was dealing, they knew it all. Perhaps I did blow the situation out of proportion, yet at the tender age of twelve, everything had seemed dire. My world had seemed as if it were teetering on the edge of an apocalypse.

Growing up, I had always been looked after, being the youngest of seven. Someone was always there for me as it was quite a loving family. Yet as soon as I had hit 10, I grew up in my way of thinking and my parents had not been too thrilled. They couldn't handle me becoming my own person. So they had given me space, enough of it to swallow me whole. Since then, they just couldn't deal with me and eventually my brothers turned out to be the same. I was left alone for all of my first year at school, even though I had four brothers whom also attended Hogwarts. They just didn't care about "Poor little Ginny". They couldn't have been bothered.

If only they would have been able to go inside my head, pick through it and see that I was not who they made me out to be. I was not helpless, I had promised myself that I would not be helpless anymore since the previous year's 'incident'. I did not know how, but someday soon I knew that I would find a way to protect myself. Throughout my second year of solitude, I had more than enough time to think. The holidays allowed me to have my space without having to be conscientious about the other students. I had grown to become infuriated with my classmates. They were insipid and childish. During one of my daily walks around the lake, I was struck with an epiphany. The light held nothing for me, definitely not with it's promises of salvation. The light was too late, it had burned out and in its place had let the dark seep in. I stayed there in the castle because it was my haven, I knew its walls and corridors, I knew it's secrets and unfortunately it knew mine.

I had grown to like the quiet and my solitude nature. My Winter break of 2nd year brought just that, solitude. All my dorm mates had gone home for the holidays. Good riddance. I couldn't stand their insistent chatter that rung out through the dormitory every night. I had almost convinced myself once that my ears were about to start bleeding from all their squeals. Unfortunately, I had only received a massive headache, nothing dire enough to be able to skip a day of classes. Don't get me wrong, I still held my studies above everything else, my excellence in my academics was something that I would not let falter. My studies were my only saving grace, if I hadn't pushed as hard, I would have surely gone mad.

During the break I would often sit in the library. It had been my sanctuary of sorts. I had felt serene hidden amongst the old dusty tomes. Luckily at the beginning of the break, I had managed not to run into any of the other students that had decided to stay at the school. It had been easier than I had thought it would be, although there were not many students that were left. For the first couple of days I had been in a solitary bliss, until I had been rudely interrupted one night.

That night, I had yet again lost track of time and had fallen asleep in the library. This had been a usual occurrence for me that year, I was still being plagued by nightmares. No matter what potion I took, they still came back, stronger than ever. So I had spent my days in the library researching potions and antidotes. As I woke up and looked at my watch, I realized in dismay that I had slept right through supper and it was almost curfew. I had decided to sneak downstairs to the kitchens, food to me was more important than rules. Most people don't know this, but I hear things. Not as in 'I-hear-dead-people' but as in whispered conversations. Being invisible had it's perks, no one had ever really noticed when I was around. That was especially true when it had come to my brother and his friends. Because of their stupidity, I had picked up on some useful information throughout the years, like how to get to the kitchens, amongst many other secret passage ways to use within the school. As I tickled the pear and the kitchen doors opened, there had been a swarm of house elves at my feet, waiting to serve me. They sat me down at the only booth in the kitchen and had immediately served me leftovers from that night's supper. I had brought a book along with me, I preferred to read while eating incase anyone had the insane idea to actually try and converse with me. By that time, it had just seemed natural to carry a book around with me everywhere I went. There had been a lead on a potion that would let the dreamer change their dreams consciously when they started to have a nightmare. Engrossed as I was with the book, I did not hear someone else enter the kitchens, nor did I notice anyone sitting across from me at the booth. I did however hear someone clearing their throat.

"And what pray tell are you doing here?" I asked the intruder, frustrated that my reading had been disturbed.

"I should ask you the same question Weasley. It is past curfew. I could easily tell Snape and have you in detention for a week."

"Fuck off Malfoy. can't you clearly see that I'm in the middle of something?"

Before I knew what happened, he had taken my book out of my grasp and started to flip through it, making noises of distain.

"What are you reading this garbage for? Hmm? It's all useless information, and the potions are cheap imitations of the good stuff. You won't find anything useful in here."

I had wondered why he had even bothered to talk to me. The only other interaction that I had ever had with him was that weird night in the hospital wing the previous year. His words had stayed with me; _"I know of the darkness that resides in you. I know what you are capable of. In a few years time Weasley, you too will see. Until then I will wait." _ Angrily I tried to snatch my book back from him. Who did he think he was, Tom?

"..Book." I growled at him through clenched teeth.

He hadn't even bothered to answer me, he merely stood up and had walked out of the kitchens, with my book in his hand.

A few days later, near the end of break I had received an anonymous package by owl. Within it had been my stolen library book and a note. _What you seek cannot be found within the light. Use this to your advantage. _Attached to the note was a pass to the restricted section of the library. I hurriedly put away the note and pass, just in case anyone had been watching. I had decided to explore the note and its contents after my meal, when I was sure to have the amount of quiet that I required. Unfortunately, I had completely forgotten about it. I had found another potion in one of the various books I had been reading. The idea of the potion had consumed all my time for the rest of the break.

As the break ended, and the students had returned, I went back to my old habits of being invisible. Every free period that I had was spent in the library. It had been two weeks after the break and I still hadn't found anything that would have been able to help me. I was quite close to giving up, even though I had despised the mere thought of doing so, until I brilliantly remembered the mysterious note and library pass. I had decided that perhaps the restricted section would be the only solution. That night that I had snuck out of my dorm and headed towards the library, I kept telling myself that this was only to help me get rid of the nightmares. I kept repeating this to myself, a mantra of sorts even though I knew in the back of my head that I was anxious to get my hands on books that contained more than dreamless sleep potions. I had always been quite curious about the Dark Arts, or as my parents said 'the Forbidden Arts'. As a wizarding child, everyone is taught the difference of 'good' and 'bad'. I had been taught like all the others about the perils of turning unto the dark side, and how the Dark Arts were forbidden. Years later, I would have wished that my parents had also instructed me on how addicting they could also be. By then though, it had been too late.

That night, I had stayed up until breakfast, reading everything that I was able to get my hands on. I didn't chance going back again the night after, although I silently craved for all that information that was waiting to be read by me. For the rest of the school year, twice a week I would sneak into the restricted section and stay up all night reading everything and anything I could get my hands on. By the time that my 2nd year had almost come to an end, I had read about a third of the entire restricted section. As it would turn out, by the end of my 3rd year, I would have already read the entire restricted section. I was addicted to the knowledge within the books. Little did I know, that was only the beginning. It started off with the simple fact of knowing about the material and within a few years my addiction would wind up being to the actual material itself. By my fourth year I had become addicted to the Dark Arts.


End file.
